deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst VS Ashi
Description These 2 females were born to do one thing: Battle, but which one was manufactured to do it better, despite their wishes for peace and sanctuary? Interlude Boomstick: When you are born to do the bidding of someone, Life is sort of tough. Wiz: So it is completly understandable why some people just wish for a stable life, but that doesn't mean that your birthright is so easy to escape, and sometimes you have no choice but to fight for that very peace you wish for. Boomstick: Like Amethyst, the lazy gem who fights for her home. Wiz: And Ashi, a bred assassin who fights with the Samurai form the past Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick....'' '' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Amethyst Wiz: long ago, there was a beautiul peice of land, however, that peice of land became a victim to an alien Empire known as the Diamond Authority. Boomstick: the Diamond Authority had a race of living rocks with physical holograms for bodies, and since rocks techniqually arent mammels, they had to do things the more techniquel way. Wiz: By placing a rock deep in the core, the gem absorbed the neutrients in the soil, and put that life in its own stone, soon the gem takes form and they pop out the wall, ready to do their duty. Boomstick: Amethyst's Kindergarden was used primarily for soldiers, so they were made to be b ig and muscley, but... something happened. Wiz: Amethyst's stone didnt take its form, meaning she couldnt get out of the ground, we don't know how long she was in there, but she was inside though the entire great gem war. a huge battle between the diamond authority, and a rebellion known as the crystal gems. Boomstick: When she finally got out, she was... diffrent then the rest. Wiz: apparently, the temperature from placing the gem caused too much heat, not only delaying her birth by a Bizzaring amount, but it got her shorter then expected. Boomstick: but it was not long until she got found by her leader, Rose Quartz, where she was taken under the wing of the crystal gems. Wiz: thoughout the decades, Amethyst aquaired a numerous amount of abilities, along with some growth in size. Boomstick: like her trademark whips, which can slice though metal like its nothing, and an upgraded version given to her by a gem named Bismuth, a hit from two of these could knockback, a gem named Jasper, a gem who was stated to be Ultimate Quarz soldier Wiz: Amethyst can do various techniques with these whips, she can throw nearby objects the size of a human with her whips, or she can tie up her opponents and send a huge wave of purple energy, creating a huge explosion. Boomstick: let not forget one of my favorites: her shapeshifting. Wiz: Amethyst has the ability to shape her mass into any shape and make it look the way it wants to, and she is very skilled at it, she can maintain this form with upto several hours, she can fly with the owl or helicoptor form, slam down on foes with the wreslter form, and turn so small she is only her gem with small limbs and head. Boomstick: and if things get tough she can slice her opponents with her hair blade, which could slice off a arm of a giant crab. Wiz: her most notable technique is her spindash, obviously inspired by a certein blue hedgehog, the spindash is when she rolls into her hair and rolls at her opponent. Boomstick: she even has his homing attack! cabable of hitting multible enemy's, and who can forget her most powerful technique, her Whiplash spin Dash, a move where her spindash is surronded by the energy from her whips, when this thing hits you, the entire area explodes. Wiz: dispite all of this, Amethyst is not perfect, dispite her durability to survive falls and explosions, she is known to lose her physical form, also known as "poofing" Boomstick: when a Gem "Poofs" revert into their gem making them very vulnerable, not to mention easily killable. Wiz: its fair to mention that it took a huge fall, and landing on a boulder to just crack her gem, but amethyst basically ruins that by not even trying to dodge and just charging in. Boomstick: but even then, you can't help but feel bad for any gem that gets in her way of protecting Steven and her home. Amethyst: Sounds to me like you're too in your head. In a fight, you never know what's gonna happen, You just gotta go with it. How can you get ready when you don't even know what you're getting ready for, huh? Yeah, you can't be ready. What you gotta be is loose. Ashi Wiz: imagine spending your entire life being told to kill, that your destiny is to strike down a samurai, that is the life of Ashi, A girl who was born to do one thing, kill the samurai. Boomstick: Oh boy, did they fail in teaching her that, not only did she join forces with the samurai, she straight up married him! Wiz: After given a strange potion given by Aku for her loyalty, a cult leader drank it, and gave birth to seven children, one of them being Ashi. Boomstick: and ever since birth, Ashi and her sisters were subject to harsh training, burning their skin pitch-black when they were still children, and you can imagine training that includes THAT will toughen you up. Wiz: Each child was given a weapon to master, Ashi's was a chain-like whip, one side of the chain a scythe, the other side a flat sharp wheel-like blade that can grab on to weapons and pull them away not to mention grab people and drag them in for the kill, however, her feats are much more impressive without her weapon Boomstick: Not only can she lift up an entire boulder, she also killed her own mother by throwing an arrow so hard, that it stabbed though her, and she was in the air at the time! Wiz: not to mention survivng multible stone pillars falling on top of her, but her most impressive feat is killing a several thousand soldiers on her own with no weapons. Boomstick: and if you look closely you can see in one scene she PUNCHED A DUDES ARM OFF, and that arm was protected by metal, tin if you want to low ball it! Wiz: However Ashi does have weaknesses, she can get very aggressive and ruthless, not to mention she barely knows how the world works around her. Boomstick: but hey, if you smittened the samurai, you know your tough. Ashi: Death is failure. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!! Death Battle The maroon skies fade as the sun sets, a huge red desert wasteland with torn and battered trees as far as the eye can see. dispite the red shade covering the area, a crystal platform kept its color, it glowed into a white light, revealing 3 figures, Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst. Steven ran off the platform with his arms wide and stars in his eyes. Steven Universe: Ohhhh Yeah! time for an adventure! Pearl: Steven! now is not the time to run off! we are on a mission! Steven: Aww! Amethyst: Wait, what mission are we on again? Pearl scoffed, and then projected a picture of a samurai sword, pointing at it furiously. Pearl: Our mission is to find this sword! it went missing thousands of years ago, causing a tyrant to cause chaos to these lands! now lets set for the long walk to the city that held it. Amethyst: Aww come on! you mean we have to walk all the way to a abandoned city that probably doesnt even have the sword? Pearl growled while a blue hue washed over her face Pearl: well, if you want to go the lazy route, you loo all over this barren desert while WE take the ooh so long and walk to the city, come one steven! Steven: w-wait! But it was too late, Pearl grabbed steven and marched over to the direction of the abondoned city, Amethyst roleld her eyes at the sight. Amythyst: Whatever... Meanwhile, 2 figures were sitting on a log near a fire, trying to think up a plan for their next move Samurai Jack: if we are going to have to beat aku, you may need something more than that chain of yours... and some actual clothing that isnt made of plants. Ashi: how? we don't have any money. Jack put his hand to his chin, thinking. Samurai jack: ...When i was a boy there was an alien race that teleported here to help us resolve peace with our enemies, they teleported here on platforms made of crystal you find on the finest artifacts, im sure its more than enough. Ashi: arent they still using it? Jack: of course not, Aku probably wiped them out. Ashi then got up. Ashi: ill go get it then, you stay here and save your strength. Jack: Very well. after walking a mile, Ashi found the platform, it was so shiny Ashi could swear it was glowing. Ashi: its completly intact... but how? nethertheless, she had to get it out, however, before she could touch it, a purple whip swung at her, she narrowly managed to duck under it. she got up in a huff Ashi: who dares- Ashi was the interuppted by a flying kick in the face by Amythyst, which knocked her back a foot, Amethyst landed back on her feet Amythyst: So,im guessing your a minion of that tyrant i keep hearing about? guess someone needs a butt whooping, crystal gem style! Ashi gritted her teeth and pulled out her chain, at the same time, amythyst pulled out her whip Ashi: Jack is not a tyrant Rodent! FIGHT!!! Ashi starts it up by whipping her scythe end at amythyst, amythist rolled under it, and whiped at Ashi, Ashi jumped up and threw the other end of her chain and wrapped it around amethyst's whip and pulled it off out of her hands, Amethyst summoned 2 more whips and entangled Ashi with them, she then threw her into the ground, Ashi got up. Ashi: ill bath in your blood for that! Amythyst smirked and then shapeshifted into her wreslter form, she then tried to bodyslam Ashi, but Ashi rolled away, Amethyst got up to her knees and punched Ashi in the face, Ashi replied by kicking her in the face, Amythyst then turned into a helicopter and charged at her, blades first, Ashi rushed away, after a minute of being chased, she then jumped up and threw the wheel end of her chain into the propellers it got cought in the propellers and got amythyst to crash, however, Ashi was dragged in and hit by the tail of Amythyst's helicoptor form. Amythyst quickly transformed into an eagle to catch herself, Ashi landed in a heap from the crash and dropped her Chain a few meters away, amythyst swooped down at her, however, Ashi grabbed a nearby rock and threw it in amythyst's face, knocking her into the ground, Amythyst then went back to her original form. Amythyst gritted her teeth as Ashi picked up a big tree stump ready to bring it down on her, Amythyst rolled up and sliced her legs with the edges of her hair, making ashi drop down as her legs were now full of long bleeding cuts, Ashi got up and kicked Amythyst in the face, making her roll back, Amythyst quickly shrunk down as small as she could, however, ashi still saw her and attempted to stomp at her, Amythyst jumped out of the way, and grew to her original form, Ashi punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach, Amythyst jumped back and summoned her upgraded whips, she then hit Ashi in the stomach with both of her whips, sending her flying, Amythyst surronded her whips with firey purple energy, amythyst then went into a spindash surronded by purple energy and sped at ashi falling from the sky, ashi landed on her feet, she saw the attack coming at her, quickly, she picked up a neaby tree and tried to block it, as soon as it hit, a huge purple explosion occured, destroying the tree between the 2, Ashi was knocked into the ground, Amythyst was knocked back but quickly got a hold of herself and spin dashed at Ashi, Ashi managed to get up and jump over Amythyst's attack, however, amythyst's spin dash soo bounced up into her, Knocking her back into the floor as amythyst bounces off of her. Ashi was very bloody, cuts swarmed her body, she looked at the purple gem with rage and charged at her, Amethyst wrapped her whips around Ashi, trapping her. Amethyst then sends a purple wave down at Ashi, causing another huge purple explosion, when the smoke cleared, Ashi's limbs and head laid at Amethyst's feet Results KO!!! (shows one picture of Pearl yelling at Amethyst for carrying Ashi's head, and Jack sobbing at the sight of Ashi's body) Boomstick: So... that got bloody Wiz: There was no other way around it Boomstick, both Ashi and Amethyst's high defense was going to ensure that it would take a long time for a victor to emerge, but Amethyst won for a reason Boomstick: Yeah, for example, amythyst has 3 times the arsanal Ashi has Wiz: Not to mention she has more impact in her attacks, Ashi is able to punch off armored limbs, pretty impressive, but Amethyst is able to cleanly slice though metal, which is way stronger then some bone and a thick plate of armor. Boomstick: You could argue that Ashi could land a lucky hit on her gem, but she does not know anything about gems, much less her weak spot Wiz: This would be a close and bloody fight no doubt, but Amythyst's long range, unlimited weaponry, and explosive attacks could prove Ashi's downfall Boomstick: Wait Wiz, couldn't we scale Ashi to Jack since they fought before? Wiz: That would be like comparing a Joker goon to Superman, Ashi needed help from 2 of her sisters to give Samurai Jack small cuts, and when she fought him alone, Jack simply just tied her up with little to no effort. Boomstick: Look's like Ashi got rocked. Wiz: The winner is Amethyst. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:YourWaterSkull101 Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Kid Shows vs Adult Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles